


Sleeping Arrangements

by Diary



Category: Glee
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Episode: s02e22 New York, Friendship/Love, Hotel Setting, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Multiple, Sharing a Bed, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Assuming Will rented two rooms with two beds in each, here's a look at how sleeping arrangements during New York might have been decided. Complete.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee.

Santana crosses her arms. “I’m not going to sleep in a sleeping bag!”

“I want to sleep in a sleeping bag,” Brittany announces. “Somebody needs to sleep with me.”

Fidgeting when everyone looks at her, Santana says, “No. I’m getting a bed, bitches. And I will cut anyone who steals the covers or kicks me.”

Quinn looks up from the manicure she’s giving Mercedes. “I’ll share a sleeping bag with you, Brittany.”

“I’ll take a sleeping bag,” Lauren says. “My parents and I go camping almost every weekend.”

“Kurt, Mercedes, and I are used to sharing a bed,” Rachel says.

"Not usually all at once," Mercedes points out.

"We'll make do," Kurt says. "There's no way you, me, or Rachel will be endure a sleeping bag or couch."

Waving the comments away, Rachel looks at the chart she’s made. “So, if Quinn, Brittany, and Lauren take the sleeping bags, Tina and Santana can have the other bed.”

Tina shoots Santana a wary look. “I’ll take the couch.”

“Awesome,” Santana declares.

There’s a knock on the door, and Tina opens it. “Hey, Finn. We’re just figuring out the sleeping arrangements.”

“It cool if I come in for a minute?”

Nodding, she steps aside.

0

“So, I’ll take the couch,” Puck says. “And Artie definitely gets one of the beds.”

Artie frowns.

Plopping down on the floor next to the wheelchair, Mike says, “We can share. At least, I won’t have to worry about him kicking me.” He starts, “Uh, I mean-”

Smacking the back of Mike’s head, Artie says, “It’s cool. Just remember that, if you kick me, I still have the ability to push you off the bed.”

“Deal,” Mike says. He reaches up so they can slap hands.

“I can sleep in a sleeping bag,” Sam says. “I’m used to it.”

Finn shakes his head. “No, dude, you can have the bed. Just be keep a firm grip on your pillow; Kurt kinda has a habit of stealing them. When he sleeps alone, he only has one pillow, but when other people sleep with him, he tends to turn their pillows into, like, teddy bears.” He shrugs.

Sam looks around. “Where is Kurt?”

Finn sighs. “He’s probably trying to room with the girls.”

“I don’t have any really weird bed habits,” Sam mutters.

Standing, Finn says, “Yeah, I don’t think that’s it. I’ll go get him.”

“I mean, I snore a little, but…”

0

“But I like sleeping with Mercedes and Rachel.”

Ignoring a random passer-by who looks over with a raised eyebrow, Finn continues dragging Kurt. “Dude, you’re a boy. Trust me, all of us would prefer to sleep with a girl instead of being trapped all night with other guys. And it’s not even about sex. It’s about rooming with other boys completely sucking. But none of us get that option, and neither do you.”

Kurt digs his heels in. “I want to sleep in a bed. And I think if I called parents, every single one of them would prefer me to sleep with the girls, including our parents.”

“You can sleep with Sam. It’ll be fun.”

“I steal pillows.”

“And he snores,” Finn says. “You’ll both deal.”

They get to the hotel room, and Finn shoves Kurt inside. “So, it’s settled, then? Puck gets the couch, Mike and Artie can share, Sam and Kurt can share, and I can take a sleeping bag.”

Kurt crosses his arms. “I call head.” At everyone’s look, he sighs. “Why is everyone looking at me?”

“Head-to-foot,” Finn explains. “Kurt sleeps with his head at the top of the bed, and Sam sleeps with his at the bottom.”

Everyone continues to look at Kurt.

“Why,” Artie finally asks.

“Wait, why am I the only one who has to sleep at the bottom,” Sam asks. “The beds are big enough for three. I nominate that someone else has to also sleep at the bottom, too.”

“Dude, I want the couch,” Puck says. “It’s even cooler than the beds.”

Shrugging, Finn says, “Fine. I guess I’ll sleep with you and Kurt. I’m a little afraid of accidentally crushing Artie’s legs.”

“So, who gets the middle?”

Kurt shoots Sam a withering look. “It’s common sense that I do.”

Holding up his hands, Sam says, “Cool with me. I was just wondering.”  

0

Will checks on the girls first.

Rachel has her special gloves on, and her IPod is resting on the nightstand next to a glass of water with a gold star on it, and the earphones are in her ears. Next to her, Mercedes has her feet a few inches above the bed and her arms crossed vampire-style. Tina is curled up against Mercedes with her head buried in the other girl’s neck and an arm slung across her stomach.

In the other bed, Santana is curled up in a ball with the sheets kicked off.

On the floor, Lauren still has her glasses still on in her sleeping bag. A few feet away, Quinn is lying on her back, and Brittany’s left foot is just barely poking out near Quinn’s head.

He sets Lauren’s glasses on one of the nightstands, covers Santana up properly, and pushes the zipper on Quinn and Brittany’s sleeping bag down a little.

Then, he pushes the couch out to the boy’s room.

Inside, on one bed, Kurt is sleeping in the middle and clutching a pillow to his chest. On the left, a pillow-less Finn is sleeping on his stomach with one arm wrapped around Kurt’s ankles and the other hanging off the bed. On the right, facing the opposite direction of the other two boys, Sam is curled on his side.

Puck is almost falling off the couch.

Mike and Artie are on the other bed with the latter lying flat on his back. Mike has on arm under Artie’s back, the other above his own head, and one of his feet on Artie’s knee.

Will finds another pillow, puts it under Finn’s head, positions a sleeping bag under Puck, and tries his best to untangle Mike from Artie.

Then, curling up on the couch, Will smiles.


End file.
